


What's it Matter Anymore?

by PeterB_OwnsMyHeart (Aya_Chi007)



Series: Carry Me Home [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: A little angst, Breakfast, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/PeterB_OwnsMyHeart
Summary: Pancakes are a very good distraction when you don't want to answer questions.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Carry Me Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	What's it Matter Anymore?

Peter wakes up to the smell of pancakes “The fu…” he groans as he tries to orient himself. He’s still in his suit, the top half hanging around his hips, exposing his chest. His mask is lying next to his pillow. He sits up groggily, running a hand up his face. The scruff he’s neglected to shave scratches at his palm.

“Mornin’ Petey!”

He freezes at that voice. He hasn’t heard that voice in well over a month. He turns to see Wade standing at his stove, easily flipping pancakes onto a plate from the frying pan. “The fuck are you doing?” Peter asks, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Uh, making breakfast? Speaking of which, do you want bacon or sausage?” Wade grins over his shoulder at Peter.

“Do you mean real bacon or Canadian bacon? Wait, don’t answer that.” Peter sighs. He drops his head, rubbing the back of his neck before looking up again. “We need to talk.”

Wade flips the last pancake onto the tower before turning off the burner. “About what? That  _ Cats  _ movie? Cause that was a fuckin’ shit show-”

“Where have you been?” Peter interrupts as he stands. It might be his imagination, but he thinks he sees Wade go still. “It’s been almost two months, Wade. I didn’t know where you were, how to get in touch. Hell, you could have been dead.”

“Except I can’t die, Webs,” Wade reminds him as he fixes himself a plate of pancakes. “I’m immortal, like Keanu Reeves or Betty White. Why were you so worried anyway? I don’t live here.”

Peter opens his mouth to answer but finds he has nothing to say. How does he call out Wade for practically taking up residence here before their last talk before he left without warning? How does he say he  _ missed  _ him without it being weird? Why did he miss him? Wasn’t he borderline annoyed with how Wade seemed to hang around to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid? When did that change?

A sharp sizzle brings Peter back to reality. Wade’s laying slices of normal bacon in a frying pan. “You might wanna change, Pete,” Wade suggests, glancing over at him. His eyes linger on Peter’s chest and Peter feels almost  _ shy. _ That’s stupid though, they’ve fucked, Wade’s seen him naked. “If you get syrup on your suit, it’ll be fuckin’ hell to get out. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

That gets a soft laugh from Peter as he turns away to find a pair of sweatpants. Maybe a t-shirt too. He can’t get the way Wade looked at him out of his head. Breakfast then he’ll make Wade tell him where he’s been, why he left.

When they finish eating though, Wade pulls him into a kiss that tastes like maple syrup. Peter’s more than a little distracted, especially when hands slip under his shirt. Fuck it. They can talk later.


End file.
